renfairefandomcom-20200213-history
By the Sword (Bristol)
Since opening in 1988 Bristol Renaissance Faire has maintained a long tradition of including on its cast a troupe of stage combatants who provide guests the thrill and excitement of live swordplay on the streets and stage. These fights are part of their own story line that generally revolve around the Queen's much anticipated visit to Bristol. Originally those who are involved in choreographed stage and street fights were simply referred to as ‘'Fight Cast'’ but have since 2009 taken on the group name [https://www.facebook.com/BytheSword.BRF/ ‘'By the Sword'.‘] Cast List For the full cast list starting in 1992 please visit the [http://renfaire.wikia.com/wiki/By_the_Sword_%28Bristol%29_Cast_Lists Cast List] page "Fight Cast" Scenarios From 1988 – 1993 “Fight Cast” ran a series Scenarios involving Shariff’s men vs. Shakespeare characters; The Baron’s Cadre vs. The Baudy Politic; and other random stories "Fight Cast" Bristol's Seadogs Scenario Beginning in 1994 “Fight Cast” began an ongoing scenario involving the [http://renfaire.wikia.com/wiki/Bristol_Harbour_Seadogs Bristol Harbour Seadogs] as the resident “Goode Folke.” These Seadogs where pitted against various “Badde Folke” including: Scrivener’s Guards (‘94); Guards of the Inquest (‘95); Guards (‘96); and finally settling on The Household of Sir Edward Coke (1997-2002) "Fight Cast" Robin Hood Scenario In 2003 “Fight Cast” began an ongoing scenario involving Robin Hood and his gang of friends as the “Goode Folke” who had to help the town a Bristol against the “Badde Folke” The Sheriff and his minions. "By the Sword" Robin Hood Scenario Starting in 2009 Gregory M. Larson took over as Director and renamed the “Fight Cast” to its current official name “By the Sword.” They continued the scenario involving Robin Hood and his gang of friends as the “Goode Folke” who had to help the town a Bristol against the “Badde Folke” The Sheriff and his minions but also added in a few pirate crews; The Crew of the Trinity Gilbert (’10-’11), The Crew of the Raptor (’11), and also The Lord Chief Justice of the Court of Common Pleas Lord Edmund and his gang of ne'er-do-wells (’12). "By the Sword" Bristol's Seadogs Scenario The summer of 2013 saw the return of the [http://renfaire.wikia.com/wiki/Bristol_Harbour_Seadogs 'Bristol Harbour Seadogs'] as Bristol “Goode Folke. The “Badde Folke” where set as Master of the hunt Sir Robert Tyrwhitt and his “Wolf Pack” (’13), and a group of Seadog Mutineers styling themselves as The Corsairs (’14), and Sir Edmund and The Asheworth Cadre (’15) "By the Sword" Grace O'Malley Scenario In 2016 and 2017 the “Goode Folke” of Bristol where Captain Grace O'Malley and her Crew who faced off against a new group of “Badde Folke” led by her old enemy Sir Richard Bingham and his Household "By the Sword" Hometown Heroes Scenario As of 2018 the “Goode Folke” of Bristol are comprised of an unlikely group of heroes from the town of Bristol itself. They band together to fight the oppression of the newest group of “Badde Folke”, Sir William Morgan (the new Sheriff of Bristol) and his Guards.('18) And again banded together to rid the town of the Various Nefarious ('19) Awards The Fight Cast of Bristol always strives to provide the best in combat entertainment and has been acknowledged for its success in doing so on several occasions by fans of Renaissance Festivals nationwide by being voted for in the annual Renaissance Festival Awards hosted by Renaissance Festival Podcast. Congratulations to all the group members who played an important part in gaining the acknowledgement of fans for their hard work and dedication to making the troupe what it is today. Thank you to all of the fans of Bristol’s Fight Cast - ‘By the Sword” who voted for us! With your support we hope to continue providing you with entertainment worthy of your acknowledgment. 5th place - 2007 Best Stage Combat Group in the 4th annual Renaissance Festival Awards 2008. 4th place - 2008 Best Stage Combat Group in the 5th annual Renaissance Festival Awards 2009. 3rd place - 2012 Best Stage Combat Group (on stage or in the street) in the 8th annual Renaissance Festival Awards 2013. 3rd place - 2013 Best Stage Combat Troupe (on stage or in the street) in the 9th annual Renaissance Festival Awards 2014. 2nd place - 2014 Best Stage Combat Group (on stage or in the street) in the 10th annual Renaissance Festival Awards 2015. Category:Bristol Renaissance Faire